


The Moon Always Reappears

by TheSettStan



Category: Far Beyond The World (Visual Novel)
Genre: Furry, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSettStan/pseuds/TheSettStan
Summary: In the cycle of life, nothing is forever. Creatures are born, creatures live, and creatures die. However...there are times where life cycles more as the moon. It may disappear, but it always returns...what instances could that happen?





	1. Prologue

_ I...am enveloped in darkness… _

_ Floating in an empty abyss… _

_ Revolving around endlessly it seems… _

_ My mind cannot help but drift away... _

_ Pondering what may be occurring outside these formless walls… _

_ Imagining what sort of people happiness is embracing… _

_ I cannot feel that right now...happiness... _

_ In fact, I feel nothing... _

_ Am I supposed to be feeling something? _

_ Am I supposed to be sad? Sorrowful? Miserable? _

_ Am I supposed to be scared? Frightened? Terrified? _

_...Maybe that's what I'm supposed to feel...emptiness. _

_ Wait...what? I feel… _

_ … _

_ I feel like I am forgetting something… _

_ A person? A goal? An errand? _

_ As much as I pressed my head for answers, it handed me no answers… _

_ What was it? Who was it…? _

_ … _

_ Eyes. _

_ Lavender...eyes… _

_ Dreamy...lavender...eyes… _

_ A stare that pierced my soul from the depths of my mind… _

_ I can't stop thinking about them… _

_ Such a sweet pair of eyes… _

_ Who do they belong to? _

_ … _

_ Wait. _

_ … _

_ I...can see it now. _

_ Fur, as silver as the moon. _

_ Clothing, as crimson as blood. _

_ I...know this person. _

_ I know them… _

_ I know… _

_ I… _

_ … _

_ … _

I awoke.

My vision stirred as I found myself laying on the forest floor.

Everything felt...so off, like I wasn't in the right place.

It wasn't until I saw myself, and my skin glowing in the pale moonlight shimmering behind me.

"...Skin!?"

I felt a rising panic coursing through me. This wasn't right, I was not supposed to have skin.

Though...I couldn't recall what I was supposed to have.

...In fact, I couldn't recall anything.

Nothing was bursting into my head, I couldn't trace anything.

I had no reasoning, no clues as to why I was in this hairless body.

I felt so naked...more than I already was.

I wanted to cry out in desperation for someone, anyone to help me.

However, the sound of grunting filled the air before I could.

I sharply turned my head, fearing what I may have awoken.

It was...a human. Another human? I deemed it was fitting to say.

He was just like me...exposed in the midst of the elements.

Though, this man was much more senna in skin tone than my pasty complexion, more toned than my rib cage showing torso, much shorter hair as brown as wood than my long raven hair.

He seemed to have awoken just as groggy as I had, and just as confused when he realized where he was…

I watched the man as the panic in him began to stir, he looked just as confused upon examining his own body.

I could see how scared he was, until...the moment he caught my glance.

Those...lavender eyes…

So...dreamy...

They felt so...familiar…

We couldn't help but only stare, neither speaking. We were enchanted by the other. Absolutely mesmerized…

Staring into this stranger's soul, I felt something...something I hadn't until this point.

I felt...warm.

This shared stare was nothing short of captivating, I could've stared at him upon hours after hours.

  
And suddenly, I heard the rush of dozens of footsteps sprint towards us.

  
  
I couldn’t even utter a single sound before I was struck into darkness....


	2. I

*********

_ I’m...here again… _

_ In this dark abyss… _

_ Floating around aimlessly…again... _

_ But this time...it’s a little different... _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I could feel something now… _

_ Admittedly, it was mostly confusion. _

_ And a dull pain residing on the side of my head. _

_...What was I hit with just then? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It was all so much a blur… _

_ I couldn’t even catch a glimpse of my attacker. _ _   
_ _   
_ _...Wait. _

_ Is...he okay? _

_ Was he attacked too? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I can only assume so, considering our similar ordeals. _

_ I hope he’s alright... _

_...Why am I even thinking that? _

_ I barely know him… _

_ … _

_ Maybe that’s just who I am. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ A caring person…  _

_ …  _

_ What else am I? _

_ Brave? Adventurous? Strong willed? _

_...No, none of those sound right. _

_...Down to earth? Level-headed? _

_ Ugh, those don’t sound right either. _

_ Come on me, who am I? _

_ … _

_ … _

_ Who...am I? _

_ I can’t remember anything, except what occurred earlier... _

_ … _

_ Am I...even real? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ … _ _   
_ _   
_ _...  _

_ “Hey.” _ _   
_ _   
_ I gasped, suddenly hearing a soft voice call out from the darkness. I felt the weight of this abyss crash down on me as I was sent crashing into the floor not even a few seconds afterwards.

“Ngh...urgh…” I grunted, gritting my teeth in pain as I feebly tried to push myself up.   
  
_ “Hey.” _

“Ah-” I heard it call out again, fueling my weakened arms to hoist myself up off of this...peculiarly flat surface. 

  
  


While my breath began to stagger from using what little energy I had, I steadily looked out into the abyss. Checking every which direction for some sort of sign.

_ “Wake up…” _

I froze, this soft and subtle voice shifted into one that echoed throughout this murky abyss, bouncing off the unsolid walls.

I did not speak back albeit, the fear arising in my head occluded any want to speak back.   
  
_ “Wake up…” _

The voice quietly boomed again, causing my heart to jump out of my chest once more.   
  
“W-W...Wh-Who are you?” I asked in a hushed tone, mustering up the small courage I had.

…

…

I suddenly heard a strange noise from behind me. I turned swiftly to see a...dazzling sparkle of light, floating in the contrasting darkness several meters away from me.

It was radiant, gleaming, illuminating...like the moonlight in a clear sky. It was like a warm feeling inside, gazing upon something so beautiful in a place like this...

I reached out slowly, acting as if I were going to touch it.

_ “Wake UP!”  _   
  
The voice boomed as the gleam of light expanded at a tremendous speed, expelling the darkness all around and forcing me to cover my eyes.

The light consumed me as I…

…

  
  


*********

  
  


“Hey, wake up, wake up!” A voice whispered to me.

“Mmm...five mer...minutes…” I slurred, turning away from the source of the noise.

“Oh for–ugh,” A moment later, I felt something soft and plush bonk me in the head.   
  
“H-Huh wha?!” I ungracefully shot up from my former position, my eyes wide open.

"Oh good you're up," The voice sighed in relief. "I thought I might've had to hit you harder with the pillow, heheh..."

"Wh-What's going on I–" I had a glance at the one who awoke and the first thing that drew my attention was those...lavender eyes. 

It was him…I didn't realize it at first, but I was starting directly into them, for about seven or more seconds.

"...Uhhh, are you okay?" The man asked me, tilting his head and raising his dark brow in concern.

"Hm?" I snapped out of my disassociation. "Yes, for the most part at least."

"Great," The man softly beamed. "You can help me out then."

"Help you out? With what?"

"Helping me figure out what we're doing here." He explained.

After he spoke, I took a long look around the room. It was a decently sized space with a spruce framework lining the interior and dark oak placed along the ceiling and floor. An almost unnaturally large bed claimed a portion of the room. There was also a wooden door nearly the same colour of wood as the floor and ceiling on the right side of the bed and a window dead center, which only let slight slivers of sunlight peek through which illuminated the coverless bed. 

Accompanying the space was a oak wood dresser against the left wall, which was placed below a high up shelf holding up two thick stacks of fabrics, a wooden candle holder in the left corner of the room with half melted candles on top, and a pair of small chests right under the window.

At least it was more cozy looking than the forest floor.

"Do you remember how we got here by any chance?" The man asked.

I shook my head. "I was knocked out cold between the forest and...ending up here."

"The forest?" He looked mildly surprised. "You remember that too?"

"That is mostly what I  _ can  _ remember," I sighed. "I'm not even sure how I got  _ there. _ "

"Same here," The man grumbled. "This is just weird."

I nodded, getting up off the bed. "Well, if we're going to figure out how to get out of here, where should we start?"

"Hmm…" The man pondered, putting a finger and thumb to his chin. "What about our names? If we're going to work together we should at least learn each other's names, right?"

I shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

He smiled. "Great! You can go first."

I took a moment to quickly search what little I had in my memory banks. Surely I would've at least remembered my name?

...I searched.

And searched…

And searched…

"I-I…" I stammered.

"Hey, if you need to take your time, don't worry." The man assured me.

"No it's not that I–" I paused, slowly looking up at him. "I don't remember my name."

"H-Huh?" His eyes widened. "What do you mean you don't remember?"

"I'm–I'm trying but nothing is coming up," I shook my head in disbelief. "Do you remember your name?"

  
"Well of course I do," He proclaimed boldly. "It's...it's...uh, erm…"

I raised a brow at him in silence. 

"Ah crap I can't remember mine either!" He placed a hand on the side of his forehead in dismay.

"Isn't this just a lovely start?" I sighed, crossing my arms. 

"Okay okay, it’s fine, don’t worry." The man tried to calm himself down. "What about...if we make nicknames for each other?"   
  


“Nicknames?” I looked at the man in concern.

“Yeah,” He nodded vigorously with an excited smile. “We can give each other nicknames so it’s easier to remember.”

I bit my lip. I wasn’t too fond of the idea of a nickname, as it felt like I was going to be given a false identity. However, from what so little I knew, at least some way to properly communicate would be easier.

“Alright then.” I agreed, shrugging.

“Cool!” He grinned. “Okay I’ll go first. Mmm...I think I’m gonna call you...Raven!”

“Raven?” I raised my brow.

“Yeah,” The man smiled. “‘Cause your hair looks like the colour of one.”   
  
As a response, I ran my hand through my long hair and gazed at it, inspecting it. “...I guess so.”

“Now me.”

“Huh?”

“What nickname do you have for me?”

“Oh, I uh, erm well…” I was struggling to come up with a nickname for the man. 

_ His hair is like the bark of a tree...wood..Woody? No, that just sounds like a doll’s name. Uhh...what about another feature? Like his, erm, skin? Yeah, skin. It’s tan...one could say that it’s...Tanner, than mine, heh. _

_...Alright that was stupid, I am not going with that. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ugh, what else is there? _

“Hey, uh, you’re kind of spacing out there Raven.”

“Wha-huh?” I blinked twice, my sights setting on the man again.

“Have you thought of a nickname yet?” He asked eagerly.

“Erm, yes of course it’s, eh…” My eyes darted around the room, silently panicking as I looked for anything to use as a nickname.

Suddenly, a memory, or more specifically, one of the only memories I could recall, popped into my head, causing me to let out a soft gasp.

“Forest.” I whispered.

“Eh?” He tilted his head.   
  
“Uh-Forest!” I exclaimed. “That’s your nickname?”

“Forest huh? Why’s that?” He pressed.

“Well, because...that’s uh, where we--I mean--my first memory was. In a forest, and you were there, so it’s an association of some sort...yeah.”

“...” He looked a little skeptical, but soon after grinned. “Forest sounds great!”

I mentally exhaled in relief. It was utter torture trying to come up with that messy explanation... _   
_ _   
_ "Since that's out of the way now, what's the next step?" I asked.

"Hmm…" Forest rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe we should look around, find anything that might help us figure out who or what put us here."

"Alright, sounds good to me." I nodded in agreement.

"Okay!" He flashed a thumbs up. "I'll start over here, near the bed."

While he began examining all around the giant bed, I took a glance at the room once more. Spotting the small chests again, I decided it would be my best option for now. I walked over to the window and bent down. 

It was at that point I noticed something, I was wearing clothing, unlike my brief period of consciousness in the forest. I had on a deep purple cloth wrapped around my entire chest and part of my stomach, as well as a long skirt of the same colour that parted on both sides, exposing most of my pale and scrawny legs.

I turned back to Forest, realizing he was wearing only dull brownish-grey shorts. I wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that something put clothing on our bodies as we were unconscious.

I shook my head. "Focus...Raven." I spoke to myself awkwardly. It still felt odd calling myself Raven.

I opened one of the small chests, which held a plethora of items. Most notably a scroll, trinkets that looked like charms, and a book. I would've respected the privacy of the owner, but...there was something that was telling me to open that book.

Slowly, I reached out towards it, grasping the leather cover and pulling it out of the chest. I examined it carefully, gazing at it from every angle. The cover seemed old, I couldn't tell how old but the book had been placed in there for a while now. 

_ Perhaps reading it will tell us where we are… _

"Whatcha' got there?" Forest asked, suddenly standing right behind me.

"Gah!" I yelped, fumbling with the book. "Oh it's erm, just a book." _   
  
_

"A book? Let's read it!"

_ That's what I was going to do… _

Huffing softly, I opened the book to a random page. I was about to read aloud when suddenly…

I heard the opening of a door.

We both darted our heads towards it, but it was not open. The sound came from another room.

Forest and I glanced at each other in worry.

"What do we do?" He asked in a whisper.

I frantically looked around the room and spotted the bed.

"Hide under the bed, quick!" I whispered back.

Forest nodded and ran over, diving right under the bed as I hastily threw the book back in and closed the chest, joining him beneath the wooden frame.

"What if they come in here?" Forest whispered in the midst of his panicked breathing.

"Just stay calm and stay  _ quiet. _ " I whispered. "We can get out once they leave." 

He nodded back, a look of worry still remaining as he scooted closer to me, causing a slight blush to appear on my face. 

Suddenly however, the door to the room we were in swung open, causing us both to jump.    
  
“W-What? They’re both gone?!” Someone raised their voice   
  
I covered my mouth in an attempt to halt myself from screaming, although I could not silence my thumping heart in that moment.

“How can this be? I-I they were right here sleeping. Oh spirits please don’t tell me they escaped.”

_ Well not yet at least. _   
  


I couldn’t see whoever walked in, but I could see up to their legs. Their furry, silver, giant, hind legs.

…

I shook my head in disbelief, taking a second glance. My eyesight wasn’t fooling me, not only did I see two giant canine legs, I caught a large fluffy tail as well.   
  
I slowly turned my head towards Forest, who gazed at me with the same confused and shocked expression. 

“What is that?” He mouthed to me.   
  
“I don’t know,” I mouthed back. “It looks like a giant dog standing on its hind legs.”

“A what?”

“Giant dog standing on its hind legs.”

“Huh?”

“Giant--oh nevermind.”

All was silent for a few moments until whoever walked in sighed.

“I know you two are hiding in here somewhere, come out of there.”

My eyes widened and so did Forest’s, we glanced at each other with a shared “Oh crap” expression plastered on our faces.

“Come on...you can’t fool me,” They continued, walking around the room. “I can hear your heartbeats, they’re almost beating as fast as a drum. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna harm you two, honestly.”

_ Yes that is quite reassuring after you stated you could HEAR our heartbeats… _   
  
I exhaled softly, there was no point in hiding anymore if they could sense us. I looked at Forest once more, telling him through eye contact we should get out from under here. 

He nodded in agreement, and with that, we slowly made our way out from under the bed.

I brushed my parted skirt off before I glanced up at whatever else was in here, my eyes immediately widening in shock.

It wasn’t a giant bipedal dog as I previously thought, instead a giant bipedal silver wolf staring right at me. And not just that, one that was wearing a skirt reminiscent of the one I was wearing, however with many noticeable differences, such as being much shorter than mine, bearing a pale rose colour and a fancy stitch pattern along the rim of the fabric, and also was accompanied by dark pink shorts underneath that barely covered the top of its thighs. The skirt was held in place by a much fancier looking belt with a circular stone that was mostly white but still had a good chunk of it coloured black. Not only that, but two unconnected sleeves of a mostly darker pink that grasped its mildly muscular arms fully, with a pattern embedded on them in a lighter, more pastel pink.

“Oh there you two are!” The wolf exclaimed. “I was worried for a second I’d actually have to bend down to find you.”

I...wasn’t exactly sure what I was more dumbfounded by. The fact there was a giant bipedal wolf standing right in front of me, or that I could clearly understand what this giant bipedal wolf was speaking.

“You know for someone like me it’s hard leaning down to look under the bed, I’m not that flexible.” He chuckled.

“...” It was at this point I surely was one step away from screaming my lungs out.

“W-What are you!?” Forest screamed before I could. “S-Stay away you monster!” He grabbed one of the pillows as a way to defend himself, readying it in case he needed to attack.

“Hey hey I’m not a monster,” The wolf retorted with worry. “And if you’re going to use one of my pillows to whack me at  _ least  _ use the one that doesn’t have bird feathers stuffed in it. I worked really hard to make that.”

“Oh, uh…” He glanced at the pillow he used to whack me attempting to wake me up. “S-Sorry.” Forest swiftly placed that one down and grabbed another. 

“Thank you.” The wolf huffed. “Now, where were we?”

"W-What are you?" I stuttered in fear.

"Huh? I'm a wolf, what do you mean?"

"A-Aren't wolves supposed to be...you know, on all four legs. Not supposed to speak our language."

"Your language?" He tilted his head. "You're the ones speaking my language here."

"Huh?" I looked at the wolf confusedly. "What do you mean I–"

"You guys are speaking fluent Wolven," He explained concernedly. "Also known as, my language."

"But...we've been speaking like this the entire time we've been awake," Forest tried to retort. "How are all three of us speaking the same language when we didn't even know Wolven existed?"

"Beats me," The wolf shrugged. "I'm not an expert in dealing with humans appearing in our forest outta' nowhere that can speak Wolven."

"W-Wait," I interrupted. "Appearing out of nowhere? What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said, you two appeared last night outta' nowhere," He rubbed the back of his neck. "I gotta hand it to ya, you guys had the elders squawking at each other all night, heheh."

I glanced down at the floor in concern, taking in all of what was happening.

_ Appearing out of nowhere in the forest? Does that have to do with us losing our memories before then? _

"Anyways, I think we're getting off on the wrong foot, let me start over," The wolf cleared his throat. "I'm Euphony, what about you? You two got any names?"

I was hesitant to share my nickname, biting my lip in response.

"I'm Forest," Forest introduced himself with no issues. "And that's Raven over there."

Well...at least there were no awkward introductions again.

"Forest and Raven? Interesting names." Euphony chuckled.

"We don't remember our real names, so we made them up a little bit before you walked in here."

I cleared my throat, trying to signal to Forest he was giving Euphony too much information. 

The wolf let a small chuckle before he turned his head away. "Nearly the same situation as _him_." Euphony mumbled

"Huh?" I looked up.

"Huh?" He darted his head back.

"Did you say something?"

"No I was just, uh, thinking about something." He waved it off.   
  


"Well it's nice meeting you Euphony but uh I think we need to go now." Forest chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh...yeah...about that…" Euphony rubbed his shoulder. "I was ordered by the elders to keep you two in my house until the Chief gets back."

"What?" I asked, my eyes somewhat widening. "Elders?"

"Mhm," The wolf nodded. "They're pretty much who's in charge if the Chief is away somewhere."

"Aww come on," Forest whined. "Not that I don't want to be here, you seem cool and all but, cooped up in a house for uh...how long?"

"Three days to a week at most."

"A week!? I can't stay in a house for a week!"

"I'm not the biggest fan of it either, I admit," Euphony agreed. "But it's what the elders thought was best until the Chief gets back from his trip, and we can't go against their word, even if half of them are senile."

Euphony then turned to me, gazing at me with his mint green eyes. "What say you? Any objections to being on house arrest for a week?"

"Actually, I think it sounds rather nice per say," I shrugged before shaking my head. "W-Wait hold on, why do we have to wait until this 'Chief' of yours comes back to make a decision."

"Well, the Chief _is_ the leader of our tribe," the wolf explained. "We can't just make a decision about two humans who were found lying in our forest without him."

I sighed. "That's fair, I suppose."

Euphony nodded. "Now that we have introduced ourselves and all that, I have to go run an errand or two around the tribe's village. I'll be back shortly, so make yourselves comfortable for now." The wolf was about to step away until suddenly, he stopped.

"Wait, stupid me, I forgot to ask," Euphony facepawed himself. "Do you like the clothes I made for you two?"

"Eh?" Forest titled his head.

"See, I'm the tailor of the village, I make everyone's clothes," He explained. "I tried my best to get your measurements while you were unconscious so you wouldn't be wearing something four sizes too big on you when you woke up. Do they feel alright? Are they too loose?"

"Yes, they feel fine." I responded, feeling a bit uncomfortable about the statement this wolf measured my body whilst I was unconscious.

"These shorts feel great!" Forest exclaimed. "I love them!"

"Great!" Euphony grinned. "Raven, you don't mind the skirt, correct? It wasn't until after I made it I realized you were um...a male."

_...Don't say it Raven, it'll only make things weirder. _

"I don't mind the skirt no." I glanced away, trying to hide an embarrassed blush.

"Awesome," The wolf sighed in relief. "Okay, I'll be back soon. Just make yourself at home and try not to burn it down in the process, got it?"

We both nodded in acknowledgement.

"Cool, I'll see you two later!" Euphony waved to us before closing the door.

After I heard the door beyond this room open and shut. I let out a loud exhale as I flopped backwards onto the bed.

"Euphony seems nice." Forest started, sitting beside me on the bed.

"Yeah well, I'm not sure if I trust him, or this situation for the matter."

"Huh? Why's that?" He asked sadly. 

"Why are we on house arrest in the first place?" I asked.

"The Chief not being here remember?" Forest raised his brow.

"I know that," I huffed. "But why did these so called 'elders' put us in someone's house like they couldn't have come up with a better idea?"

"Maybe they couldn't?" Forest suggested.

"It wouldn't shock me if they truly senile in the first place." I grumbled.

"Maybe so," He chuckled. "Well, I'm gonna take a look around the house, wanna come with me?"

"No thank you," I declined, laying my body on the bed fully. "I...I need some more sleep, it'll help me process what's going on."

"Alright, I'll let you sleep then," Forest nodded, scooting himself off of the bed. "But first, here, use the pillow with bird feathers. It's really soft."

I silently took the pillow and replaced it with one I was resting my head on, and turned on my side.

"Well, g'night Raven, sleep tight." Forest walked over to the door leading out of the bedroom, opening it.

"Goodnight." I softly replied back,

After I heard him close the door, I turned to face the dark oak ceiling, letting out a deep exhale.

It felt as if so much was going on at once. A loss of memories, appearing out of nowhere in a forest, waking up to a strange bedroom, meeting a giant talking wolf, house arrest, ugh!

This wasn't the ideal way to start off I could assure myself, however...I knew it could have been a lot worse.

I closed my eyes, letting everything play in my head again. Letting all of the words and moments flow through my mind as I slowly began to lose consciousness...


End file.
